No Rest for the Wicked
by Rayne The Hanyou
Summary: Unusual times arrive once more at Camp Half-Blood, as Aria Baines, daughter of Hades, introduces herself as the oldest known demigod alive, and reveals that she has been following both camps through all of their trials. CAUTION: rated T because of my writing style, not content. Well, and a little swearing.
1. Prologue

I've followed them for years without them knowing. I've fought alongside them in battle without them once seeing me. I know all of their stories, everything about their lives, without having even introduced myself to them.

I know who my father is. I know who my brother is, my sister. I know why he doesn't talk to _h_ _er_. But why has he never said a word to me? Why hasn't he even _claimed_ me, or sent me to Camp Half-Blood? Why does he force me to watch, invisible, as the two people I know would understand me most go through trial and trial over, in such small periods of time.

I don't hate half-bloods, as I thought I had, I realize as I stare up at the hills of Camp Half-Blood blankly. I've just _been_ led to believe that they are the enemy because of my father, who forced me to watch betrayal after betrayal. Demigods who pretended to be friends, only to let my other sister die, to ignore my brother, to never accept him. But in reality, there was nothing Percy Jackson could do for Bianca, I knew this, and I knew he actually _cared,_ and seemingly continues to care, for my brother. I never realized until I watched his successes, helped guide him through the dangers, undiscovered.

Really, it was my father forcing us through so much pain. Even he said that his half-blood children never have easy lives. It is his fault, _he_ is the reason we go through so much, a curse our cousins do not see. It is our very _birth_ , the reason for our living. Our _sire._

Hades. You will pay for all the pain you have caused me, and my siblings.


	2. Chapter One

She's just standing there. Hidden in the shadows, like she's one, too. I wouldn't have seen her if I wasn't used to hiding myself. She's wearing dark clothes, and her hair is a dark color. The only reason I even saw her in the is her freakishly pale skin. She's like a glowstick in the moonlight. No way, she _is_ the moonlight.

Like an idiot, I tap her on the shoulder. I'm met with a dagger to the throat in return.

Three things go through my head at this second. First: "WOAH, big sharp shiny thing, aimed for the kill! This chick means bidness!"

Second: "Holy Hecate, she is _gorgeous_. I mean, pale as all get out, but her eyes make up for it all." Even in the dark, I can tell her eyes are the darkest midnight I've ever seen. Like shards of ebony were shoved into her eye sockets.

The third is NOT how gory that image sounds, that's the fourth thought actually. The third goes more like this: "She's not surprised, she hear me, she has a knife, and she's looking up the hill. Demigod?"

My hands are half-raised, in what I sincerely hope is a joking way, and I say, "Woah now, I come in peace. Can't we talk about this before you kill me?" I can feel my trademark "Stoll brothers" grin on my face.

Her eyes narrow as she raises her chin. "Who are you?" Though the way she says it, it sounds like she really meant to say, "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Bored and unemotional.

Her dagger is still too close for comfort. I back away, slowly, hands still in the air and grinning nonchalantly until I feel safe enough to stuff my thumbs in my hoodie pockets. "Wouldn't wanna ruin my devilishly handsome face, right?"

I wait until her weapon is away, which takes a few more seconds of her boiling my brains with her eyes, until I try to talk to her again.

"I'm Liam. Liam Fujita. Son of Hecate." I know she's a demigod by now.

My smirk hasn't left my face for a second. Her stoic glare never left hers either.

My hands are now fully sheathed in my black and grey Hawk hoodie (Hawk as in Tony Hawk guys), fingers tapping against my lower abs in beat with my heart - which is to say, _really fricken' fast._

"So..." I glance up at the hill, then back to her.

Gods she is so pretty. Even with that bored, mean look on her pale face. A single thin eyebrow raises.

"Did'ja even think about coming up to join us, or were you just gonna sneak around all night?"

I know as soon as I see her face scrunch up, like I killed her firstborn child, that what I said came out wrong.

"I was not 'sneaking around'!"

"Well, it's not like you were going anywhere anytime soon." It comes out too defensive. _Gods, shut UP_. "I mean, you've got to be from Camp Jupiter. You know that Reyna and Frank don't care if you come here for more adventure, at least more than the Legion can offer you. They're not going to hang you for that."

"I am not from the Romans," she states.

She makes her way up the hill barely seconds later, leaving my next question hanging in the air. Conversation over?

I rush to catch up with her, being rooted to the spot for a few seconds in surprise. Her face is determined - either on getting to the camp or getting away from me, or both even, I have no clue.

"Okay, so, if you're not Roman, where have you been? You're too old to not have been claimed yet. Have you been claimed?"

Her scowl deepens. Is she ever happy?! "No, I have not. But I know how my father is."

My heart sinks to my stomach. Oh man. Please, please, for the love of Hecate, please don't be my sister. "So your immortal parent is your mom?"

She stops in her tracks to direct her glare at me. By now, we've entered the magic barrier and passed the Fleece, Peleus fast asleep around the tree.

"No, my father is the immortal," she says simply, continuing to walk ahead of me, like she already knows where she's going.

Father. Oh, thank the gods! Again, I have to stumble over myself to catch up with her. "So who's your dad, then? With how grumpy and emo you are I could easily guess Hades," I add the last part on in attempts to make a joke.

Either it's not funny, or she just doesn't like me. Her jaw clenches as she swirls around on her heel, facing me once more. Stalking up to me, she jabs a dainty finger into my chest. "First of all, I am not _grumpy_. I simply do not like you. And secondly, yes, my father _IS_ Hades. Does this cause an issue for you?"

* * *

I watch in satisfaction as he stumbles for words.

He is so insolent, so rude, so arrogant! It's hard for me to believe, but he doesn't seem to know that he offends people. He has no thoughts for others at all!

 _With his mouth hanging open like that, he looks like a fish_ , I think silently to myself. A fish out of water... Pulled out by a bare hand - my hand.

It is as though hours pass before he settles on what to say. "You need to come with me, to the Big House."

Then he manhandled my arm. His hand around my forearm nearly forms a perfect circle. I notice that despite the cold night, it is warm, and very strong. I decided to associate this with demigods in general, due to weapons training and combat.

I protest and try to pull myself from his grasp at first, but realizing he will not give up easy, I give up. He guides me alongside him as he begins to jog his way to the Big House.

Having never directly visited the Big House myself, I do not know what it looks like, though I have always wondered. What I am met with is a large farmhouse, illuminated only by porch lights and a single lit window. In the dark, it appears to be an ocean blue, although I know in the daylight it must be a lighter shade.

It reminds me so of my aunt's old ranch house that my heart fills with nostalgia at the first sight of it.

We step onto the wraparound porch, Liam not halting a second before opening with door and calling out into the black.

"CHIRON!" His boyish voice sounds anxious as he searches for the old centaur. He feels ahead of himself with the hand not settled on me, blind in the dark of the house. "CHIRON! We need help here, man!"

Chiron's hooves clomped against the wooden floors as he appears in a lot doorway, looking startled.

"Liam, what is the problem?" He asks in a fatherly way. I know that look of concern so well from my silent adventures. A new "Great Prophecy" must have been issued recently.

The younger male is silent for some time once more, seemingly collecting his thoughts. He breathes deeply, and says all in one rush, "Well, I was out on border patrol like you asked and this girl was out there just standing there and I asked her what she was doing and -"

"You never asked me what I was doing! You started insulting me the very second we met!" I interrupted. Aunt Branwen would have switched me for my impertinence if she had heard!

His lip was curled as he turned to me. "Yeah, after you decided to almost slit my throat!"

"Enough." Chiron's voice is hard enough for whatever comment I had coming next to die on my tongue. "Now, Miss -?"

"Arianell. Or Aria." I fill in for him.

"Miss Arianell. If you would be so kind, please explain the situation."

"Of course Chiron," I say warmly, updating him on the exact details of the past... Twenty minutes? I leave out all thoughts and emotions of my own.

"And suddenly, after announcing Hades was my father, he took my arm and brought me here."

Chiron's hand stokes his wild beard thoughtfully. "Another daughter of Hades? I wasn't aware the God of the Dead sired another demigod."

I smile calmly. "It isn't recent news, sir."

"Well, _yeah_ , you're not an infant. You're at least sixteen! Right?" Liam speaks the first words since making a fool of both of us. I dare him to speak again with my eyes, but either he doesn't notice or ignores it, because he continues. "Now that I think of it, you're a bit too old to not be claimed."

Chiron's face pales as he realizes who I am. "No... You couldn't be! I was told by Lord Hades himself that she had died..."

My next words are bitter. "I see my father is just as eager to write me off as my mother's family was."

Just then, the room is illuminated by a bright white light. I know enough about the demigods from Camp Half-Blood to know that this was my father, claiming me.

* * *

Oh the irony. Just as soon as she says her dad doesn't want her, he claims her.

A bright white helmet burns over her dark hair, a contrast to nearly everything about her but her translucent skin. I know enough about the Gods to know that the Greek helmet is actually the Helm of Darkness, Hades's main symbol.

"Well, Chiron, I guess she's not dead," I offer half-heartedly as the symbol fades.

He ignores me, no surprise there. His eyes are on this girl - I already forgot her name.

"What happened, dear girl? Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm not even sure myself. I'm assuming my father's palace in the Underworld, but he's never directly spoken to me like he has my siblings, so I've never heard the full and true story."

Chiron hesitates before speaking again. "It is a long stretch of time you've been missing, Arianell."

Her face is so sad in the dim light... I feel like I have to forgive her for earlier. My hand finds its way to her shoulder.

"I'm well aware, Chiron. Nevada, especially, has changed since I was a young girl."

Now is a good time for my questions. "How long have you been 'gone' exactly?"

She smiles ruefully at me, no trace of apathy or anger anymore in her face. "I couldn't say exactly."

"Well, when's the last date you remember?"

She stares at nothing. "October 31st. 1869. It was my twelfth birthday."

* * *

 **I felt like I had to rewrite this c: it bored me the first time around.**

 **I'm probably going to update once a week, probably on a Friday or Saturday, especially with school coming up.**

 **Thanks for reading (and I hope reviewing)!**

 **-Rayne**


End file.
